shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanako Imrah
A human self-insert controlled by the user Kanako, Kanako Imrah is one of the most prolific characters in Shifting Worlds, with ties to and appearances in almost every canon RP on the site. History Crossroads Kanako Xat RP Kanako The First Equestria The Kanako in the Xat RP has his story begin with the unveiling of the Pony Gun in the first Equestria and his SDM's intergration into The Rainbow Factory. He himself was one of the first to be coerced into turning into one to avoid having Mia Coronai be killed by Hellgate. However, once Arachnos turned into Anarchos and tried to attack The Factory, he successfully managed to stop Anarchos by impalin him with a rusted red-gray spear called "Azgeroth's Soul Piercer". However, the usage of the spear completely eroded away his arm, and following that he was taken away by the Hood of that Equestria's universe soon after. He would not appear again until the arrival of the Red Brother, where he was brought back to be used to test a matter-creation machine to counteract the Brother's corrosive and consuming rust. Following it's succesful testing, an actual machine was made to defeat the Brother, at the unfortunate cost of bringing Anathemus down upon their world. Kanako himself retreated with the rest, apparently saved from destruction. However, their Hellgate had other plans, demanding one final showdown between him and Kanako, Arachnos, and Hood for leaving him and his plans. Despite his attempts to fight, he got sent from the air down to the planet during the fight, and was later consumed by Anathemus when Hellgate woke him up. Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Personality Skills and Abilities Due to his connection to the pillars, Kanako has a great pool of magic within him, and an arsenal of spells to use with it that he's created. Furthermore, thanks to the Pillars awakening their connection, his power has grown from that moment on and will continue to do so until his death, fluctuating with spikes due to certain circumstances or emotional stress. The Xat RP Kanako has similar strengths, although comparatively speaking he's had a much more stable power growth. They both share the same spell pool, but XRP Kanako has two things the other doesn't: One is his blademotes for his aetherite blade Oathkeeper, which can channel his magic into symbols to amplify or augment his spells and be temporarily infused with an element; the other is his special transformation necklace given to him by Lynna, which allows him to transform into a pegasus pony with the power of Nihility. He has used the spell so often that the transformation is near-instantaneous, though it will never be instant. Weaknesses and Flaws Though Kanako's magical power is vast and ever-growing, in the end it is directly tied to his connection to the Pillars. Though he has his own personal pool, it is massively inferior to the pool granted by the PIllars, and without them he is basically only stronger than those with little to no magic to begin with. Another problem is that the usage of the Pillars has its own drawback as well. Because no channeler of the Pillars can ever have a perfect synch with them, any usage, even minimally, can have debilitating effects, from temporary magic weakness, being shut off from the Pillars' power, to completely losing the ability to use any magic at all and even death from overuse or severe magic poisoning. Relationships Relationships of Crossroads Kanako Jonathan Scarlet - The first of his "kin" that he linked to, and fellow mage. Laylasa Yasagawa - Adopted daughter. One person he cares for more than almost anyone else. Kanako Yasagawa - Fellow "kin" Ryoma Nakurei - Fellow "kin" Nobuharu Oda - fellow "kin" Tomara Kargaara - Fellow "kin" Takane Oyamada - Fellow "kin" Arachnos - Friend and comrade in many adventures. Despite their initial grievances due to the events in BOSS BATTLE, the two of them have managed to put that aside and work together. Sebastian Jebediah Aurion - Friend, somewhat akin to a brother. Arietta "the Wild" - Friend and protector to her prior to her death. Hellgate - Longest-lasting foe, and biggest enemy. Both of them wish permanent and eternal death on the other, but given Kanako's own mortality it is likely that Hellgate will be the victor there. The General - 2nd Biggest enemy, though the largest by far in sheer scope. Though The General only holds Kanako and his allies as mere nuisances at best, there is no mistake that both parties want each other to be six feet under, and quickly. Mr. Hood - Their relation is currently unknown, beyond the fact that Hood has some amount of a vested interest in him. Relationships of Xat RP Kanako Hellgate - Biggest foe, especially given that as of the fourth Equestria his whereabouts are unknown, assuming he is there at all. He had reveleated himself but was defeated by the Elements of Harmony, but was only sent back to his original universe, so it's only a matter of time before he shows up again. Arachnos - Friend in any world the two of them are in. However, as of the fourth Equestria their friendship would be rather strained should the true allegiance of the Anathemites be revealed. Scarlet Devil Mansion/The Factory - "Relative" friends. Their friendship and loyalty to each other is strong in the first through third Equestrias; however, following the destruction of the fourth version's mansion by the [Cell, SDM has forsworn all ties to anyone on Equestria in the belief that they had led the Clan to him. It is highly improbable to the point of being impossible that their prior relationship can ever be recovered. Lynna - Closest friend in the fourth Equestria, and her closest confidant and source of comfort. Though their relationship was slightly strained over the course of her stay with the Clan, they have remained steadfast friends. Kanako is also probably the most loyal non-Anathemite to her (following the events of To be a Pony), other than probably Curiosity. Oneiros/Terminos Acquantances/friends (in a loose sense). Though his ties to them are not as strong as his ties to Lynna, he is still very likely the one person who isn't an Anathemite to be in their court should any of their other relations go south. Whirlwind - Friend and helper in regards to Lynna. Curiosity - Acquaintance whom Lynna talked about, though their bond isn't as strong as Lynna's is to her. Executor - Largest foe other than Hellgate. Despite his anger due to the anathemite's depraved acts in the fourth Equestria, the actions of both himself and Lynna in the moments just prior to his death as well as Lynna's own revelations have dampened his hate toward Executor, but not enough to truly bury any hatchets between them. Mr. Hood - Unlike in the other RPs, Hood doesn't seem to have the same amount of interest in Kanako. Even so, they are cordial at best. However, given the fact that Hood has only had a token presence in the fourth Equestria (compared to nearly complete involvement in the previous three), there is nothing between the two of them. This is likely made worse by the discovery of another Hood under the General's command after the native Hood had announced his retreat. Nihilius - One of the stronger foes Kanako has faced, not the least due to the being's usage of Dark Beasts of which Kanako himself was a victim of. Captain Hood - A version of Hood who has given Kanako no small amount of grief during his captaincy of The General's Head. Roleplays *Loli Hunt V.2 ("protagonist", as much as being an assistant to capturing lolis labels one as a protagonist; briefly turned into an antagonist and boss fight during this RP) *BOSS BATTLE (protagonist) *Help Yourself Take Over tMS (Protagonis) *Another World in Gensokyo (Protagonist) *Another World in Gensokyo II (Protagonist) *Crossroads (Protagonist) *Crossroads 2 (Protagonist) *The Hellgate Saga (Protagonist for all parts) *Sweetheart Café/Mansion (Protagonist) *Xat RP (Protagonist) Themes * Hunting Betrayal - Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anathemus Mythos Characters Category:Characters by KanakoVoWG